


Tell Him

by alphatalbot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatalbot/pseuds/alphatalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in 4x10<br/>What if things hadn't gone as smoothly as it did when the assassins came after Satomi's pack in Argent's place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

In the midst of everything, nobody noticed the fallen. Gunshots echoed throughout the room above the screams of terror. Howls of fury, the harsh clanging of swords and knives, and the sick gurgling of the injured that fell to the ground. And then, vibrations and beeps began to spread throughout the room, and the fighting stopped. The assassins retreated in the darkness when the Benefactor had recalled all the contracts.

Satomi's pack and Scott's friend withdrew together, making sure everyone was safe, no one too badly injured.

"Brett! Brett, where are you?" screamed the girl, blindly searching the room for her older brother. When Brett didn't answer, and no one else seemed to have a clue of where he was either, she began to panic, and everyone knew it too. Everyone could hear her heartbeat pound erratically. "Brett!"

"Over here," a weak voice called, causing everyone to murmur and follow the direction of his voice.

"Oh my god."

Whispers and gasps were heard as they found Brett lying on the ground, bloodied and not healing. "Special wolfsbane in the bullets," he croaked weakly. His bright yellow eyes were beginning to fade as his sister collapsed to her knees, next to his body, sobbing. Her small body was trembling as tears streamed down her face in what seemed like endless rivers.

"Can't somebody try to do something?" she wailed, looking desperately at each member of her pack, and then to Scott's.

Nobody answered for everybody knew that they were far too late and had no right equipment to do it.

"It's... it's okay," Brett coughed out in a soft voice. "Be a good girl. Don't cause too much trouble." He tried to smile, for the sake of his sister, but it wavered as the tears began to leak slowly from his eyes. "It's over. It's-" he coughed. "It's finally over... Please... please-" His voice was growing fainter by the second. "Tell L-Liam I n-never meant it."

Nobody understood what he meant, but it was as if each and every single one of them vowed to tell Liam if nobody else did.

With that, the light faded from his eyes as they drooped shut, as he pushed out his last breath. The feeble, uneven rhythm of his heart stopped. All was silent for moments.

Then, a howl full of anguish filled the air. His sister was limp, her voice hoarse from her cry as she tried to speak, but failed. 

* * *

Collapsing in Argent's car, nobody spoke. Scott looked at Kira, who seemed to be furiously wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"Oh god, I didn't even know him. He didn't deserve it. He- oh god, his sister, I-" she stammered, gasping for air. Scott pulled her into a firm hug, rubbing her back. Neither of them spoke.

"I'll take you two home," Mr. Argent's gruff voice interrupted as he climbed into the driver's seat, slamming the door with too much force. Even his voice sounded cracked.

"...Actually, could you drop us off at Stiles's place?" Scott spoke quietly. Mr. Argent nodded without questioning either of them.

The car ride was silent. Nobody seemed to find the words to say. Nobody knew Brett that well, but he shouldn't have died. A voice poked at the back of Scott's mind. " _I don't care. No one else dies._ " He was wrong. " _I'm gonna save everyone_." It was his fault.

* * *

"Okay, I called Liam and Lydia, and they said they're on their way. Stiles and Malia are waiting for us at his place already," Kira confirmed as she hung up her phone. "You'll tell Liam?" Scott nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what Brett meant, but it was literally his dying wish. The car came to a stop in front of Stiles's house.

"Stay out of trouble, Scott," Mr. Argent called as Scott and Kira left his car, thanking him for the ride home. Scott gave him a small nod. They faced Stiles's house as the car's engine roared to life and sped away into the darkness.

Grasping Scott's hand, Kira looked at him, worry evident on her face. Squeezing her hand as a gesture of comfort, they nodded and walked up to Stiles's door and knocked. 

* * *

"Scott, usually when someone drops another person home for the night, they probably don't tell them to come over in the middle of the night," Liam said grumpily, rubbing his tired eyes. It was nearly 2 in the morning. Scott couldn't blame the kid, and the news that him and Kira were going to break to the pack wasn't going to make it any easier on him.

"Sorry," Scott said sheepishly. "But it's too important. We should sit down." Stiles didn't listen. He was pacing around a bit more frantically than usual, biting his nails. Malia was whispering words to him, trying to calm him down, but he wasn't listening.

"Stiles, you're making me more nervous than I already am, and if you haven't noticed, I'm at my peak," Kira mumbled without looking up. Stiles didn't seem to hear her but started rambling about how he and Malia pretty much destroyed the soundproof room in Lydia's lakehouse, and how they needed to get every penny they could possibly get out of that place.

"Stiles, what were you supposed to do?" Lydia's voice rang out as she let herself into the house. Everyone stared at her with surprise. "Spare key Stiles hides outside. Not a very good hiding spot, I might add."

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, still pacing. Liam began to jiggle his leg nervously. "Stiles, stop, you're passing the nervous vibes all over the room and it's not comfortable."

"Yeah, well, I think everyone should be nervous right now."

"So why are we all here tonight?" Lydia questioned as she sat down next to Kira. "What happened to you two?"

"They came... they came for us, all of us," Kira began quietly. All the attention was on her. "The Benefactor recalled the contracts while we were fighting."

"It was us. We turned the deadpool off," Malia added, gesturing to Stiles. "Lydia, I'm really sorry about your lakehouse, but there wasn't really anything we coul-"

"Can everyone just _shut up_ about the lakehouse? My mom's gonna have to understand that something bigger was at hand tonight," Lydia barked out, frustrated.

Eyes wide, Liam blurted out, "Are we safe now? What about Satomi's pack... are they safe too?"

When Scott was about to answer, Liam interrupted again. " _All_ of them... are they safe?" Scott glanced at Kira, who wouldn't meet his gaze. The silence and tension in the room doubled as everyone focused on Scott, needing to hear his answer.

"Not everyone." He cursed himself for only being able to say those two words. The rest were sitting in a guilt pit in the bottom of his stomach. He felt as if he would vomit if he spoke them. _C'mon! You're an alpha. Tell the boy._

"What do you mean, _not everyone_?" Liam demanded loudly, scaring everyone. "Scott! Tell me what happened." Scott looked at his hands.

"I... I'm sorry, Liam. Brett didn't- he was," Scott stammered. "He told me to tell you, 'Tell Liam I never meant it.'" He couldn't bring himself to speak the words, 'Brett died,' but he knew Liam understood when he gave him Brett's message. He watched as his beta's face crumble, wide eyes narrowing as he directed them to look at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"I... Is that it?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I- I should be getting home now. Parents are probably freaking out. I... I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Liam stood up, hands in his jean pockets, averting his gazes from everyone.

"I'll take you home," Scott suggested, standing up.

"It's fine. I'll walk," Liam snapped, indicating he wasn't going to change his mind. He let himself out of Stiles's house, and the loud bang of the front door was the last thing the pack heard for a while.

* * *

"Hey, Mason!" Kira called after the freshman boy, rushing to catch up to him. "I was wondering if you'd seen Liam today?" Mason shook his head. He wasn't surprised by the same few juniors occasionally dropping questions about his best friend. He figured Liam had cut school like he did every now and then to clear his head. "Nah, haven't seen him since yesterday. He probably just got sick of school again."

Kira bit her lip, knowing that probably wasn't the case. "Alright, thanks anyways." 

* * *

"Hey hey Mason!" Stiles shouted, causing Mason to nearly drop his books from his lockers. "Probably heard this question from my friends already, but have you seen Liam lately?" Mason glared at him, trying to get his heartbeat back under control.

"No, I haven't seen him. I tried going to his house yesterday, nobody answered. Not even his parents," Mason sighed. "Don't know where he is. I hope he's okay."

Stiles sighed. "Thanks Mason; let us know if you see him, okay?" 

* * *

"Alright, let's stop bugging Mason," Malia warned as he saw Stiles approach Mason again.

"Hey, we haven't seen the boy in three days. I'm beginning to worry about this guy," Stiles admitted. He wasn't that close with Liam, but he was still part of their pack.

"I know, we all are. But I don't think Mason's seen him. He would tell us," Malia replied gently.

* * *

Ringing the bell at the Dunbar's household, Scott waited to be greeted by Liam's stepfather, or even his mother. But nobody answered the door. Frustrated, he knew somebody had to be home. Examining the windows of Liam's house, he found one low enough to hoist himself through. He heard sniffing noises from upstairs, most likely Liam's room.

He quietly climbed up the stairs and found Liam's room.

"Liam, are you okay?" Scott called, standing in the boy's doorway. There was a small movement under the lump of blankets on Liam's bed.

"I'm sick, go away," Liam moaned. Scott heard the skip in Liam's heart. Scott sighed and moved towards the bed, wanting to remove the blanket from Liam's body.  
His face was stained with tears, eyes red and puffy.

" _Go away_ ," Liam repeated, his voice hoarse and cracked, nose stuffed from crying for too long. He'd cried the night the news was broken. He cried the next morning when he woke up. And today, he just didn't have any tears left.

Scott noticed him clutching a familiar green piece of loose fabric. He easily recognized it to be a lacrosse jersey, specifically belonging to Brett. Liam was gripping it, as if it was his lifeline.

"I'll leave you alone," Scott sighed. He didn't know how to say to him. He'd cried for days after Allison. Nothing could comfort him. Liam didn't reply as Scott left his room.

He tried to breathe in the scent of the fabric, even though his nose was stuffed from crying so much. It was _pathetic_.

He wished that everything was just a bad dream. Brett's last words were to him. No one else. _Him_.

They were supposed to fix their relationship after Liam was kicked out of Devenford. Prior to Liam smashing their coach's car, they were the closest friends anyone could be. Probably even more than friends. And now, he would never know. Both of them had said ugly things to each other... even a few weeks ago before the lacrosse match. Brett made sure his last words to Liam were that he didn't mean what he said. And Liam never got a chance to tell him that he didn't mean it either.

Oh, how his heart ached. He refused to move from his bed. He didn't want to get up ever again.

" _Brett, come back, please_..."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no comments okay shhh I've never written angst before  
> Based off of [this](http://liamsdunbar.tumblr.com/post/96024640247/imagine-brett-ended-up-being-killed-by-the-assassins) headcanon  
> Check out [my tumblr!](http://awlahey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
